In a structured learning setting, curriculum/course design is used to formulate guidelines for assessing learners' progress and also to give learner an understanding of what is required in order to obtain a certain certification/qualification. One of the significant characteristics of such design is that it is not static but rather constantly re evaluated and changed to meet changing needs and demands. Today, many online learning systems are delivering online versions of very traditionally structured courses with some tacked on social interactions meant to mimic a traditional classroom experience. Consequently, there has been a significant increase in the amount of learning now taking place in online environments. This phenomenon has also increased expectations for the incorporation of social and collaborative elements in compelling visual user experiences. In recent years, graphical techniques—concept maps in particular—are increasingly being used to develop and deliver online curricula and courses. Also, significant efforts have and are been made to advance the use of concept mapping techniques for educational purposes.